


Star Eyes

by Hadonoska



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Swearing, rumrogers - Freeform, there is, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Sbírka momentů ze života Stevea Rogerse a Brocka Rumlowa.("Star Eyes" by Helen O'Conell, 1943)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 1





	Star Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Break up

Navzdory tomu, jak se mohli jevit navenek, při rozčílení se chovali naprosto jinak než by se od nich čekalo. Jejich přítelé na to už samozřejmě přišli - stejně jako každý po delší době odhalí svoje světlejší i temnější stránky, ani Steve nebo Brock nebyli výjimkou. Ale na první pohled, náhodnému kolemjdoucímu, by nepřišlo na mysl, že slušný a přívětivý Steve umí křičet, a že vztek v Brockovi doutná, až se nenápadně přeleje a naprosto ho pohltí.

Oba měli své lepší i horší chvilky. 

Když se poznali, měli mezi s sebou nějaké rozmíšky - ani jeden z nich nečekal, že se dokáží usmířit a dokonce k sobě pocítit něco víc než pouhou toleranci. To napětí mezi nimi ale setrvalo (obvykle to ale vyvrcholilo v naštvaný sex, který upřímně nevadil ani jednomu z nich).

Vždy se našel nějaký důvod proč se pohádat - a obvykle to byly maličkosti. Den poté si ani nemohli vzpomenout, co bylo příčinou. A ani tentokrát to nebylo jinak, až na to, že se to nezlomilo po hodinách hádek jako obvykle, ale pokračovalo to déle, než kdokolilv čekal.

Brock šel spát naštvaně na gauč a na truc Steveovi si do tří do rána pouštěl album Foreignera. Jejich sousedství už tak bylo dost v noci hlučné, takže to samo o sobě nebylo pro jejich sousedy pobuřující - koho to ale štvalo, byl Steve. 

Ráno po té by bylo ještě napjatější, kdyby měl Steve koho probodávat pohledem. Jenže když vyšel z ložnice, na pohovce našel akorát rozházené povlečení a deku, a na kuchyňské lince (jestli se tomu kousku rohu v jejich obýváku/kuchyni říkat) už z dálky viděl černé toasty a vsadil by se o cokoliv, že káva, která stála vedle, byla přepálená. 

,,Debil,” zamumlal Steve, když mu bylo opět připomenuto jak dětinský a pasivně agresivní dokáže být jeho přítel být.

Přistoupil k lince a do nosu ho praštila smíšená vůně česneku, spálené kávy a toastů. Jeho pohled zabloudil na lednici, kde si všiml nového žlutého lístečku.

 _Bývalý přítel_ , opravil se v duchu, lehce zaskočeně, když si přečetl těch pár slov naškrábaných známým rukopisem.

,,Kurva.”

Ani si neuvědomil, že vzal ten nevinně se tvářící kousek papíru do ruky a roztrhal ho na kousíčky.

> _Naser si. Tenhle byt je moc malej pro tebe, tvoje ego a mně._
> 
> _\- Brock_
> 
> _PPS: Udav se._
> 
> _PPS: Jestli mi něco spálíš dřív, než se pro to vrátím, tak se rozluč se svojí deskou Elly Fitzgerald. Čuráku._

První věc, co Steve udělal, bylo že se rozběhl ke skříňce se svými deskami. Už když ji otevřel tal na první pohled viděl, že jedna chybí - jen rychle přelétl očima zbytek, aby se ujistil, že chybí jen ta jediná. Jeho nejoblíbenější.

Zabořil obličej do dlaní a měl chuť se rozkřičet. Zrovna on musel narazit na toho nejvíc dětinskýho, přecitlivělýho debila v celým New Yorku, zamilovat se do něj, sestěhovat se s ním a při tom tiše trpět kombinaci jeho pasivně agresivních sklonů s neuvěřitelným nadáním pro detail. Žádnýho z jeho ex by tohle ani nenapadlo - ne, že by si jinak dali srovnávat s Brockem. Ten pitomec byl přiliš chytrej pro svý vlasntí dobro.

,,Tohle si odskáče,” mumlal si blonďák sám pro sebe, když procházel skromný byt, kterému poslední rok a půl říkali domov, aby zjistil, co ještě není na svém místě. Scházel červený kartáček na zuby a kdyby se Steve vyznal v Brockově části skříně, kde měl ,,poskládané” oblečení, tak by si tipnul, že chybí i pár trenýrek. Ve zdi nebyla zastrčená nabíječka - a tentokrát ne proto, že ji Steve svědomitě vytáhl. 

Střelil pohledem na okno v obývacím pokoji/kuchyni. Jeff byl pořád na svém místě, takže měl Brock rozhodně v plánu se vrátit. Už jen kvůli své mizerné kytce, která se musela zalévat každý den, a kterou si Steve nikdy nestihl oblíbit, částečně proto, že byla původně dárek od Brockovi ex, a částečně proto, že se Brock kvůli ní choval jako idiot (to zahrnovalo stupidní vrkání a projevy afektovanosti - a Steve nežárlil, ani náhodou). 

V hlavě si to seřadil a podle toho, co chybělo dokázal docela dobře usoudit, kam se Brock zdejchnul. Stejně jako před rokem, když se pohádali kvůli vynášení odpadků. S posledním ohlédnutím směrem ke spálených toastům Steve popadl koženou bundu, helmu, která seděla na skříni vedle dveří, a klíče (které mu naštěstí Brock zanechal v pořádku). Nemusel dvakrát přemýšlet, když nasedl na motorku, a s mrzutým výrazem ve tváři se rozjel k Tonymu. 

Celá jízda proběhla jako v transu, ani si neuvědomil, jak dlouho trvala. Bylo před polednem v sobotu, tak se dalo čekat, že nebude na ulicích tak rušno. I když - byl to New York, jeden nikdy nemohl vědět, co čekat.

Když se předchozího dne vrátil po dlouhé šichtě domů, málem by i zapomněl na hádku, která probíhala v jejich domácnosti už několik dní. Brockovo hlasité mlčení a večeře pro jednoho mu to ale rychle připomněla. (Steve se pokaždé vracel z práce v jiný čas, a tak ho Brock nemohl čekat - na druhou stranu měl pocit, že brunet čekal na něj a díky nějakému šestému smyslu vytušil, kdy se Steve vrátí, aby mohl povečeřet před ním, sám.) 

Směna byla náročná, jako téměř všechny v místní nemocnici, a Steve se jen těšil, že se nají a svalí se k televizi, aby si odpočinul. To ale nepřicházelo v úvahu, protože Brock před ním televizi, která do té doby hrála, vypnul, odložil ovladač a jen co omyl nádobí, bez zalezl pod deku na gauč. Jasněji už to Steveovi říct nemohl, a tak se blonďák tiše smířil se zbytky z předchozího dne, které si ani neměl sílu ohřát. Nemít za sebou dvojitou šichtu, byl by se s Brockem pohádal - toho si byli nejspíš oba vědomi - v tu chvíli ale jen vyčerpaně snědl studenou pizzu opřený o kuchyňskou linku, zírajíc do prázdna. V koupelně při čištění zubů jen vrhl toužebný pohled po sprchovém koutě, a slíbil si, že hned ráno si dá tu nejdelší horkou sprchu, jakou mu vrtkavý bojler dovolí. 

Do postele se svalil, sotva ze sebe svlékl propocené triko a kalhoty, už se mu zavíraly oči a měl pocit, že nepotrvá dlouho, než upadne do hlubokého spánku. Hluk z ulice už dokázal bez problému vytěsnit, stejně jako každý rodilý Newyorčan, a těšil se, až ho pohltí sny.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

Jeho oči se rozevřely a ze rtů se mu vydralo hlasité zaklení. ,,Ztlum to!” zakřičel směrem k obývacímu pokoji. 

,,Polib mi,” ozvalo se v odpověď a Steve znovu zanadával. 

Znal Brocka dost dobře na to, aby věděl, že pokud si jeho přítel umanul mu zničit noc, Steve mu to nepřekazí pokud by nechtěl zároveň vyvolat Třetí světovou; popadl tedy polštář a zabořil pod něj zlostně hlavu. Nějakým zázrakem usnul, kdo ví v jaký jakou bezbožnou hodinu a oči se mu rozlepily až před polednem druhého dne. 

Tony byl první, kdo padl Steveovi na mysl, když si představil, ke komu si šel Brock postěžovat. Paradoxně to byl Steve, kdo je seznámil; a ne, že by se obával, že se Tony postaví proti němu (všichni jejich přátelé dali jasně najevo, že v těch jejich malicherných potyčkách si žádnou stranu vybírat nebudou), ale Steve by nikdy nečekal, že si ti dva, s tak odlišnými zájmy, tak dobře padnou do noty. Když by se nad tím hlouběji zamyslel, došlo by mu, že i on s Brockem na první pohled měli málo co společného, a podle mnoha jejich známých byl jejich vztah udržován pouze silou vůle.

Díky čtvrti, ve které se Tonyho dům nacházel, nebyl pro Stevea problém zaparkovat svého Harleye, ani by se musel obávat, že tam jeho milovaný stroj nebude, až se vrátí. 

Sotva zabouchal zaťatou pěstí na pevné dveře, otevřely se a vykoukl na něj Tony s nadzvednutým obočím. Steve dělal, že nevidí pobavenou jiskru, kterou se jeho přítel ani nesnažil skrýt. “Kde je,” zavrčel blonďák a bez námahy se prodral dovnitř kolem Tonyho, který přes všechny své snahy byl stále téměř o hlavu menší než Steve. 

,,Ale ale,” začal diplomaticky vynálezce, ,,můj drahý Steve, hlavně se neukvapuj.”

Steve po něm střelil pohledem. ,,Ty máš co říkat,” zabrblal a vešel z předsíně do obýváku. Znal Tonyho dům jako své boty, a pokud mu to nehodlal Tony usnadnit, bude procházet místnost po místnosti, dokud toho parchanta nenajde. ,,Rumlowe!” zakřičel a ignoroval Tonyho grimasu.

,,Steve. Vážně. Vy oba byste se měli uklidnit, zhluboka nadechnout. Znám jednoho naprosto skvělýho terapeuta, sice neřeší manželský páry ale jako veterána ho určitě nic horšího než vy dva potkat nemohlo-” 

,,Teď ne, Tony,” odbyl ho necitlivě Steve a pokračoval v prohledávání domu. 

Na to se Tony zastavil ve futrech se založenýma rukama - Steve zrovna nakukoval do koupelny, kde jak Tony věděl, se zrovna Brock nacházel. A taky, jak očekával - 

,,Děláš si ze mě srandu?” ozval se zevnitř Rumlowův křik a následně Steve rychleji než by zamýšlel vyskočil zpět na chodbu, těsně ho následovaly prudce zabouchnuté dveře. Tony se divil, že ještě Steve necení zuby. 

Blonďák se zhluboka nadechl. ,,Já?!” začal rozčíleně a mračil se na zavřené dveře do koupelny. ,,Ty si zmizíš a myslíš, že to nechám být?”

,,Tak já zmizel?” odpověděl stejně hlasitě a stejným tónem Brock z opačné strany dveří - Tony byl jen vděčný, že všichni jeho sousedi jsou mimo doslech, protože tohle by minimálně dalo vzniknout mnoha šťavnatým drbům. ,,Vždyť jsem ti nechal vzkaz, ty idiote!”

,,Ani si nenapsal, kam jdeš,” zavrčel Steve a na důraz svých slov plácl rozevřenou dlaní do dveří. Stál těsně před nimi a tak se Brock ocitl v jeho těsné blízkosti, když se rozhodl, že už v koupelně skončil. S ručníkem omotaným kolem úzkých boků vyšel na chodbu a se stejně zatvrzele zatnutou čelistí se postavil proti Steveovi, i když byl o půl hlavy nižší než on. 

,,A stejně si mě našel,” rozhodil rukama, ,,takže by to bylo stejně zbytečný, nemyslíš?” 

,,Co ta deska?” pokračoval Steve rozohněně a Brock se potměšile ušklíbl. 

,,Co by. Odnesu si svoje věci, a ty ji dostaneš zpátky.”

,,To snad nemyslíš vážně! Držíš gramofonovou desku jako rukojmí? A co myslíš tím, že si odneseš svoje věci?!”

,,To ti ten rajskej plyn vypálil všechny buňky v mozku?” pustil se do něj Brock, nehledíc na to, že Steve s rajským plynem v nemocnici do styku nepřicházel. Tony odolával nutkání dojít si pro popcorn - pak ale přece jen podlehl a vytáhl nenápadně telefon. Věděl, že tohle by mohlo vyhrát scénu roku, a minimálně Clint, který v sobě nosil stejné nadšení pro dramata (čti mýdlové opery) s ním bude souhlasit. ,,Jak jasnějc jsem ti to měl napsat? Chceš to snad vytesaný do šutru?”

,,Vždyť ani nevíš, proč chceš odejít,” rozhodil Steve bezradně rukama. ,,Jseš malichernej. Něco se ti nelíbí a hnedka se stěhuješ pryč.”

,,Seš pěknej debil, Rogersi,” odsekl Rumlow s ohnivým pohledem. Napůl měl chuť blonďáka udeřit, ale protože znal je oba, věděl, že by se to strhlo v rvačku a to by si Tony a jeho pěkně zařízený dům nezasloužil. 

,,Ó ano, neumíš vymyslet něco novýho? Jsem debil, ale neřekneš mi proč.”

,,Jako kdybys ty byl tak skvělej v komunikaci,” oplatil mu to stejnou mincí Brock. ,,Kdys se mnou naposledy o něčem mluvil? Celej minulej tejden si přišel domů, svalil se k televizi a odpadl si.”

,,A co si jinýho čekal, doprdele? Pracuju v nemocnici, zrovna ty bys měl vědět, jaký to je. A moc dobře si věděl, že to tak půjde, když sis se mnou začal.”

,,Nádhera,” zasmál se výsměšně Brock. ,,A je to tady. Svádíš to na mě. A dokonalej svatej Rogers je v tom nevinně. Možná bys měl být rád, že mě budeš mít z krku.”

,,Nepřekrucuj to,” zavrčel Steve a udělal krok blíž směrem k druhému muži, který před ním ale odmítal ustoupit. ,,Víš, že tak jsem to nemyslel.”

,,A jak si to myslel? Za posledních pět minut si mi toho řekl víc, než za poslední měsíc. Myslíš, že jsem svatej, nebo co?”

,,Měl si něco říct.”

,,Jo, jako kdyby zrovna to u nás fungovalo. Musel jsem ti sebrat tvoji nejoblíbenější desku, abys sem přijel.”

Steve protočil oči v sloup. ,,Ne, jsem tady kvůli tobě, ty idiote.”

,,Jasně, takže kdybych ti řekl, že jsem ji zničil, tak bys byl naprosto v pohodě, vid?” zeptal se potměšile a založil si paže na hrudi.

Blonďákovi sotva viditelně zacukalo pravé oko. ,,Jo,” procedil skrze zuby.

,,Fajn. Tak si ji můžeš vyzvednout až budeš odcházet, v odpaďáku,” ušklíbl se Brock a otočil se ke Steveovi zády, s úmyslem ukončit konverzaci a převléct se do nečeho, u čeho akutně nehrozí, že to z něj spadne. Měl čekat, že to Steve jen tak nenechá, a že se vydá za ním do hostinského pokoje. 

Nevšimli si, že se Tony raději otočil na patě, a jen co naškrábal krátký vzkaz, který zanechal na jídelním stole, se vypařil s cílem přesunout se do bezpečnějšího prostředí - například mezi žraloky.

,,Počkej,” zarazil Steve svého (bývalého?) přítele a bezděčně ho chytl za zápěstí. V tom gestu nebyla žádná síla, kdyby Brock chtěl, mohl se bez námahy vyškubnout. A možná přesně proto to neudělal. 

Mlčky vzhlédl k blonďákovi s pozdviženým obočím. 

,,Nehodlám to vzdát,” pronesl tvrdohlavě Steve, zároveň měl v očích prosbu. Na udržení vztahu byli zapotřebí dva, a bez Brocka by to nezvládl. Bez Brocka ne.

Brunet se hořce zasmál. ,,A co až se tohle bude za měsíc, za dva opakovat? Budeme hrát stejný divadlo? Za půl roku nás to přestane bavit.” Steve doufal, že si nepředstavoval zármutek v Brockově hlase - pokud ne, tak přece jen existovala naděje…

Po chvíli přemýšlení nakonec Steve přerušil tísnivé ticho. ,,Tony - Tony se zmínil, že zná jednoho terapeuta…” nadhodil a konečně si pořádně prohlédl Brocka. 

Byl ztrhaný, oni oba. A měl pravdu, tohle by dlouho nevydrželi. Už posledních čtrnáct dní to mezi nimi bylo napjaté, to si teď dokázal přiznat, i když v tu chvíli to nedokázal vnímat. Špatnou náladu v práci u něj střídala špatná nálada u nich doma. A ani vlastně nevěděl, jak se Brock má - nevzpomínal si, kdy se ho na to zeptal. Matně tušil, že měl v tom měsíci dokončit větší zakázku, ale to bylo všechno. 

Pod očima měl kruhy, rty stažené a kolem úst se mu tvořily nešťastné vrásky. Ramena měl svěšená a i když byl pro Stevea ten nejpřitažlivější člověk na světě, vypadal, že by ho porazil měnší větříček. Přesto mu ale v očích nechyběl ten plamen, který Stevea vytáčel k nepříčetnosti - a bez kterého by to nebyli oni dva. Ještě nebylo pozdě.

A nezdálo se, že by Brock tím návrhem byl znechucený.

,,Taky se tě nechci vzdát,” řekl po chvíli. 

,,Dobře, dobře,” přikývl povzbudivě Steve a pousmál se. Přikročil k Brockovi a potěšeně zjistil, že před ním neuhnul. ,,To je dobrý začátek.”

,,O tý desce jsem kecal. Leží na stole,” přiznal se a kývl hlavou směrem k Tonyho kuchyni.

Po Steveově obličeji se objevil drobný ale _upřímný_ úsměv. Udělal poslední krok ke svému příteli a přitáhl si ho do náruče. Zavřel oči, nos měl zabořený do Brockových čerstvě umytých vlasů, a po těle se mu rozlil hřejivý pocit, když ucítil, jak se mu téměř okamžitě kolem pasu omotaly brunetovy silné paže. 

Tohle není konec, ani zdaleka. Budou v pořádku, jako vždycky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t know what love is, Ella Fitzgerald 1941


End file.
